Amnesia
by Andy Ross
Summary: Solo debía cuidar a la princesa amnesica. No necesariamente eso implicaba el romance. "Este One-Shot participa del Reto creando Compañerismo del Grupo de Facebook Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina" Andy Ross vs Delta Elena


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

"**Este One-Shot participa del Reto creando Compañerismo del Grupo de Facebook Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina"**

Andy Ross** vs **Delta Elena

**Reto Criaturas Mágicas**

_**Amnesia**_

Los murmullos del bosque captaron su atención desde el primer momento. Era un bosque tranquilo a pesar de las criaturas mágicas que allí vivían.

Como todo humano, sabia lo peligroso que sería llegar más lejos de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Algunas criaturas como las hadas no permitían que nada ni nadie se acercaran a su territorio. Los faunos lo matarían si tan solo mirara de lejos. Los duendes podrían maldecirlo y las brujas lo convertirían en sapo.

Todo eso él lo sabía y era más que suficiente para alejarlo de ese sitio por siempre, pero en ese momento algo le llamaba la atención, tan poderosamente que no desistiría hasta encontrarlo.

Era un arrullo, una canción, una melodía desconocida en una voz angelical. Solo le tomo unos minutos llegar a aquel lugar. Las criaturas del bosque estaban tan extrañamente calmadas que incluso lo dejaron pasar.

Unas hadas cruzaron velozmente frente a él, deteniéndose a solo centímetros de su rostro, pero estas no lo tomaron en cuenta.

Naruto frunció el ceño al reconocer este hecho. Si hubiera sido otro día, estas le habrían lanzado ese polvo que quemaba su piel.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber a qué se enfrentaba, estaba seguro que la cosa o persona que lo ponía de esa forma era algún espécimen muy poderoso.

Pronto llego a una corriente de agua, nada importante pero era el lago dividía al Reino de los Elfos.

Los Elfos eran unas criaturas bendecidas, con una belleza aterradora, sabiduría infinita y fuerza desmedida... O al menos eso decían. De todos modos él nunca había visto a ninguno y no sabía si era real.

Con pasos torpes logro acercarse al lugar, la melodía se hacía mucho más audible en esa zona.

Sus botas se hundieron en el barro, y se atemorizo y maravilló al mismo tiempo. Eran todas las criaturas del bosque rodeando a una sombra acurrucada en el tronco de un árbol.

El temor lo invadió, era un ser humano como él. Con reticencia se acercó despacio.

La chica estaba rodeada de animales y criaturas del bosque.

Con un salto lego hasta ella. Tenía el rostro amoratado y un brazo fracturado.

— ¿Qué harás ella Humano? —preguntó un duende que estaba frente a su manada.

—Debemos cuidarla.

Todas las criaturas se miraron unos instantes antes de asentir finalmente.

—Ella es la princesa de los elfos, humano. Necesita que alguien la cuide. Su nación fue atacada.

—¿Atacada? ¿Cómo?

—No es de tú incumbencia. —Respondió el Duende.

—Debes llevártela del bosque. —anuncio una hada.

—Sí la encuentran aquí. La mataron. —agregó serio un silfo.

Naruto simplemente asintió. Sí las criaturas del bosque se habían rebajado a pedirle un favor a un humano debía tratarse de un asunto serio. Con pasos seguros se acercó a la princesa y la cargo asegurándose de no dañar su brazo.

Aún con todos esos moretones se veía hermosa. Tenía un rostro suave y terso. El cabello negro con un brillo azulado.

Hermosa.

Una bruja se acercó a él.

—Está poción la hará sentir mucho mejor. Asegúrate de que la beba al despertar. La ayudara a sanar aunque no creo que la necesite.

Naruto asintió inseguro.

—Nuestro mejor silfo guerrero te acompañara.

Un silfo se acercó hasta él. Tenía cabellos rojos. Lo demás era confuso.

—¿Un silfo? No sería mejor sí un fauno me acompaña.

—Nosotros no pasamos desapercibidos Humano. —respondió uno de ellos amablemente.

—A menos que quiera que en tú pueblo toda el mundo sufra de pánico. Sólo ustedes tontos leñadores se acercan aquí.

Frunció el ceño. Era cierto, pero tampoco confiada en el silfo y lo peor es que ese problema no era suyo.

Miro de reojo al silfo. Era muy extraño ver a uno. Los silfos eran los machos de las hadas. Con la diferencia que sólo unos pocos llegaban a volar.

Este obviamente sí volaba.

Naruto cabeceo aceptando.

...

Una vez dentro de su cabaña, que se encontraba en el límite del bosque, alejado del pueblo. Naruto coloca a la princesa en la cama de paja que tenía.

El silfo, que amablemente le había exigido un lugar de descanso estaba mirando desde la ventana...

Vigilando tal vez.

Eso no le importaba mucho, pero sabía que no debía molestarlo.

Él era sólo un leñador y no tenía ninguna fuerza. Incluso esa hada en miniatura era mucho más fuerte. Sí alguna situación se presentaba, no sería de ayuda.

Aún estaba pensando que espíritu se apoderado de el, cuando acepto semejante cosa, cuando un quejido lo alerto.

El silfo voló rápidamente a su lado y Naruto prefirió dar unos pasos atrás.

—Princesa ¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Qué...? -se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mareada.

—Tranquilícese. Su castillo fue atacado por los Neomitas.

Naruto miro fijamente los ojos de la chica. Eran de un perla extraño y raro.

Jamás había visto algo semejante.

Eso no quería decir que eran feos, en realidad se veían muy lindos.

Sólo que eran diferentes.

—¿Qué? Mi cabeza duele.

El silfo lo miro furioso.

—¿Qué esperas para darle el medicamento humano inepto?

Naruto rezongo.

Ese no era su problema y ahí estaba él. Cuidando a una princesa ello y recibiendo órdenes de un silfo mandón.

Retiró la tapa del pequeño frasco azulados y lo acercó a los labios de la chica.

—Bebe.

La chica se volvió a acostar en la cama.

—Lamento las condiciones princesa. Pero difícilmente nos encontrarán aquí.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué hago aquí y porque estoy así?

Naruto estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la risa que peligrosamente lo asfixiaba al ver el rostro anonadado del silfo.

—No puede ser. —murmuro. —La princesa perdió la memoria.

Mientras el silfo murmuraba algunas cosas inentendibles, Naruto se acercó a la princesa.

—Mi nombre es Naruto, está es mi humilde morada. Usted es una princesa y por razones de seguridad se quedará un tiempo.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Hola... Yo soy... Y-yo. —sus ojos e llenaron de lágrimas. —Ni siquiera sé cómo me llamo, lo lamento.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza, incómodo.

Una princesa asustada no estaba en sus planes. Realmente toda esa situación no estaba en sus planes, pero tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con una chica.

Lo máximo que había estado cerca de una mujer, era la señora de los pescados que compraba leña. Y a eso ni siquiera podía llamarlo acercarse.

Maldita timidez.

Había estado toda la vida obsesionada con el bosque, que se había convertido en un ermitaño.

Debería dejar de ser antisocial como decía su madre.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que sólo sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

—Deja de soñar. —lo regaño el silfo.

—¿Y ahora que hice?

—No prestaste atención idiota.

Naruto se enojó, estaba cansándose de que ese ratón le exigiera cosas.

Sí quisiera los echaría a los dos en la calle y no le importaría.

—N-no se peleen. —susurro la joven desde la cama.

El silfo rodó los ojos.

—Decía que ella necesita ropa seca. Está mojada y puede pescar un resfriado en esas condiciones. Está débil y su cuerpo tardará un poco en sanar completamente.

Naruto arqueo una ceja.

—Y me lo dices porque...

—Porque vas a ir al pueblo y le traerá ropa decente.

—Aquí sólo conseguirá ropa sí el sastre la mide y dudo mucho que tarde menos de dos semanas.

—¿Conoces alguna joven de su talla?

Naruto se sonrojó violentamente.

¿Y él cómo iba a saberlo? Estaba as que claro que no llevaba una buena relación con la mayoría de las personas del pueblo y no tenía mucho contacto con ellos.

—Veré que encuentro.

Naruto tuvo que pedirle ayuda a la señora de los pescados, al parecer la señora tenía una hija de dieciséis años que tenía ropa que podía venderla.

Por suerte se habían tragado el cuento de que era para una amiga que fue asaltada.

...

Dos semanas habían pasado. El silfo le había dicho que la princesa se llamaba Hinata.

Al menos así ya no tenía que estar llamándola princesa.

Hecho que molestaba al silfo cada vez que "faltaba el respeto a una autoridad tan grande como lo era la chica"

El silfo se llamaba Gaara y era uno de los mejores guardias de su especie.

Parafraseando un poco su cuchara de la virtud y el honor.

Hinata era sumamente buena cocinera. Después de haber sábado completamente lo había ayudado con los quehaceres del hogar a pesar de los regaño del silfo.

Hinata no recuperó la memoria esa semana.

Y tampoco lo haría ese mes.

Naruto no podía evitar evocarla constantemente. Hinata era dulce, servicio, agradable y simpática.

Tenían algunas cosas en común.

Siempre se escondían de Gaara para charlar. Ese silfo era un gruñón.

Pero Hinata alegaba que era por el peso de su puesto.

A veces la veía triste por no recordar nada.

Gaara era su contacto con los demás seres mágicos.

Últimamente tenía buenas noticias. Los Neomitas habían sido parcialmente vencidos y ya no suponía gran peligro para ellos.

Pero algunos se infiltraban buscando a la princesa.

Por suerte nada malo sucedía. El tiempo transcurrió tranquilo.

Dos meses.

Era imposible creerlo pero estaba enamorado, locamente enamorado. Incluso la señora de los pescados se lo había dicho.

"Tienes ese brillo en los ojos muchacho, es amor"

Naruto no dejaba de sonreír en esa semana.

Llegando a asustar a Gaara, pues lo había abrazado-aplastado.

Humano demente, había susurrado.

Hinata se antojaba cada vez que se acercaba demasiado y tartamudeaba ante cada insinuación. Lo que era difícil pues Gaara los vigilaba constantemente.

...

Era el día.

Se declararía. Incluso estaba seguro de ser aceptado.

Los dos estaban enamorados.

Se preparó mentalmente y corto algunas rosas. A pesar de que las hadas casi lo habían matado por el atrevimiento.

Se bañó y perfumo. Incluso había ordenado su cabello.

Era el día, repitió.

—Naruto tenemos buenas noticias. —Hinata lo había abrazado fuertemente.

Naruto sonrió.

—Princesa... —Gaara puso mala cara.

—Yo se lo diré... —le interrumpió Hinata.

Estaba feliz y resplandeciente.

Gaara hizo una mueva triste al ver a Naruto y luego salió volando de la casa.

—¿Que fue eso? —pregunto extrañado.

—¡Los Neomitas fueron derrotados!

Hinata lanzó una risa cantarina.

Su pecho se apretó.

—Genial.

—¡Y lo mejor! Yo recupere la memoria.

Hinata comenzó a saltar de la emoción

Naruto forzó una sonrisa.

—Eso es... Genial.

—Lo sé. —Hinata se acercó. —¿Para quién es eso? —señaló las flores.

—Ahh. Ehh... son para... —carraspeo incómodo. —Son para ti... yo...

Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

—¡Es tan tierno! —Hinata sonrió. —Gracias por lo que has hecho por mi Naruto. Jamás lo olvidare.

—¿Te iras ya? —pregunto, odiando su voz quebrada mostrando su dependencia.

—Sí, debo irme ya. Mi pueblo me necesita.

—Eso es... Genial. —repitió.

Hinata lo beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós Naruto.

Naruto se lanzó al sofá. Sí aquello fue lo peor que jamás le había sucedido.

¿De qué le sirvió enamorarse sí al final no funcionó?

Su castillo de naipes se derrumbó y veía bajar a la soledad de su vida.

Un soplo de viento fue suficiente.

Se tocó el corazón, era demasiado.

Sollozo quedamente. Debería estar feliz. Una gota de agua que se quemaban en el desierto y moría.

Sintió su corazón paliar observando la puerta por donde había salido, la princesa que había amado. Sonrió entre lágrimas y levanto la mano dándole el último adiós, sabiendo que ella james lo vería. Tuvo que jadear para su próximo respiro.

La vio irse y el dolor en el pecho de Naruto llegó a la cima al notar el sobrio dolor del silencio que arrasaba la cabaña.

-Adiós. -susurro y su voz fue llevada por el viento.

**%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%/%**

Hola chicos, este shot era originalmente mucho más largo, pero por algunos problemas técnicos con mi put°°°° computadora la acorte.

Prometo que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad la mejorare.

Un lo siento muy grande para **Delta** por subirlo hasta ahora, enserio lo lamento. Soy una irresponsable.

Me gustaría que me dijeran que sintieron con el final. Si me lo piden puedo darles un epilogo.

Bueno eso es todo. Un beso gigante y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia.


End file.
